


armistice

by softshocks



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshocks/pseuds/softshocks
Summary: The premise is only weird to an outsider, she supposes.





	1. the beginners

**Author's Note:**

> ok listen, 3mix x mina was bound to happen
> 
> belated merry CHRYSLER ya filthy animals
> 
> also i don't know what im doing so forgive me. this initially started because i love 3mix dynamic and 3mix's dynamic with mina, so it's like shippy character study

 

She meets the three girls in different house parties Tzuyu loves dragging her and Chaeyoung to. It was Jihyo first, then Nayeon and then Jeongyeon but Mina knew from the start they were friends - the _best of friends_ , even. The notorious 3mix, as the campus likes to call them.

The three have made reputations for themselves. Jeongyeon as the baseball captain everyone’s terrified of, and to top it all off, she’s part of the drama club and is like some Troy Bolton springing to life - this merits her the attention of _all_ the girls. Nayeon’s the queen bee cheerleading captain that no one can mess with and she’s _also_ part of the debate team - and that makes her off limits to absolutely anyone. Jihyo, of course, is the well-loved one with the less infamous reputation. The vice president of the glee club whose altruism and all-around kindness earns her the trust of everyone - at this rate she’ll be president of the student council soon, even.

They walk through the corridors like they own them. But Mina thinks that yeah, sometimes they do.

They’re exactly like Mina thought they would be, though simultaneously, they aren’t.

 

-

 

She meets Jeongyeon first, who sits with her on the couch of Jackson Wang’s large home, an opened bottle of beer in her hand which she offers to Mina.

“I don’t take drinks from strangers,” Mina teases but takes the bottle anyway, the bottle wet and straight from the cooler. Jeongyeon laughs, a delightful one that’s different from the frown she often wears when she’s walking down the corridors. She met Mina’s eyes on different occasions but Mina’s the first to look away.

“I won’t be a stranger then.” Jeongyeon says, takes a sip from her beer and offers her hand to Mina. “Hi. Yoo Jeongyeon. Baseball team captain.”

Mina takes her hand and Jeongyeon’s grip on her hand is firm, just like how Jeongyeon hasn’t looked away from her from the past ten minutes, despite other people coming to greet her. She’s strikingly good looking, with her short hair and sharp jaw and she’s as pretty as she is handsome. “I heard you’re part of the drama club,” Mina starts. She constantly teases Jeongyeon, the other girl’s tough façade crumbling by the minute and it’s adorable, actually.

It’s all a front and Mina sees right through it - with the way Jeongyeon blushes when Mina’s hand ends up on her leg by accident, with the way Jeongyeon scratches the back of her head and laughs bashfully when she replies, “Yeah, I love theatre. My sister forced me into it and I turned out loving it as much as I love baseball.”

“Ooh, a sensitive side,” laughs Mina, leaning closer. Jeongyeon blushes a  deeper shade of red under the incandescent light of Jackson’s chandelier. Mina’s had her share of days in a theatre thanks to ballet, so it’s not difficult to strike a conversation despite knowing the bare minimum about baseball. “What’s your committee?”

“I’m a production manager.” Jeongyeon says somewhat proudly, with a slightly puffed chest and Mina likes how proud Jeongyeon is about being a theatre kid.

Mina nods; she’d expected it from Jeongyeon, for one reason or another, “The right brain of the production.”

“You bet.”

The conversation is easy and Mina likes Jeongyeon immediately; likes that Jeongyeon gave her first national baseball trophy to her parents, likes that her favorite play is Sartre’s _No Exit_ , likes the way the alcohol makes her redder by the minute.

The night ends with Jeongyeon taking her to a coffee shop to sober up with caffeine before taking an uber to Mina’s home, which happens to be far from Jeongyeon’s.

“I had fun tonight. Thank you.” Mina says honestly. If she had told her past self that Jeongyeon was this nice and dorky, she’d snort and say that’s impossible. She kisses Jeongyeon’s cheek and walks away fast before Jeongyeon can say anything else.

“Mina-ssi!” Jeongyeon exclaims from the car. Mina turns around, and Jeongyeon continues. “I’ll see around more, right?”

Mina laughs and nods. “Definitely.”

 

She meets Nayeon next, who happens to be a really good kisser.

It’s all a blur, to be honest. She’s tipsy and Tzuyu’s taking her to a circle of people in a spin the bottle kiss game. There are no boys, so Mina’s glad no one’s here to shove their tongue down her throat like _all_ the boys she’s kissed. Girls were nice. Girls were great. She lets Tzuyu sit her down in the circle and it begins, Chaeyoung grumbling about it as an excuse to be oversexed hormonal teenagers, but she’s blushing when she sees Hwang Eunbi shamelessly looking at her from across the circle.

The bottle spins. It’s Sana and Eunha. They get carried away and Eunbi literally has to pull them away from each other.

The bottle spins. It’s Seulgi and Seungwan. It’s a small, shy kiss but they’re blushing so hard that Mina has to hide a small laugh. Mina makes sure to ask Seulgi about it later.

The bottle spins. It’s Nayeon and—

Well.

Nayeon’s very pretty and she isn’t as scary as she is up close when she crawls to Mina. She has this _look_ on her face, eager - like when she’s leading the cheer squad - and a tad bit of predatory - like when she’s delivering a whip speech, destroying the opposing team’s every argument like they’re nothing. It’s the same look when the three girls pass her, when Mina catches her eye after saying hi to Jeongyeon, whom Nayeon and Jihyo push towards Mina’s direction.

“This okay?” is all Nayeon says and when Mina nods, gives her permission, she leans in and gives Mina one of the best kisses she’s ever received.

Nayeon’s tongue stays in her own mouth, thank _God_ , but it’s rather what Nayeon does with her teeth that makes warmth pool at the bottom of Mina’s stomach. The lip action is great, too, when they find their rhythm and, _goodness,_ it’s amazing but also over too soon, when Nayeon pulls away. Her lips are shiny with their saliva, Nayeon’s lipstick smeared slightly and Mina knows that some of it is probably on hers.

It goes on, pretty uneventful but she can’t stop thinking about how good it is to be kissed by Im Nayeon, who kisses like she means it.

It’s uneventful until it isn’t, when Nayeon sits beside her by the pool, finishing her drink in one go. “Hi. Im Nayeon. Are you dating my best friend.”

“Jeongyeon?” Mina asks. She hasn’t met Jihyo yet, though she asks anyway.

That really isn’t the case. In retrospect, Hanging out after class while waiting for their buses didn’t really count as dating from Mina’s perspective. Jeongyeon most likely doesn’t think so either from the way Nayeon’s asking now - she tells Nayeon and Jihyo everything, from what Mina collected from their conversations seated under the trees by the school gate.

“No,” Mina answers simply.

Nayeon immediately lights up, grinning a sweet smile that’s packaged to lure people in, Mina supposes. The girl knows she’s attractive and she was not, in any way, wrong. “Great. Wanna make out?”

“Yes,” Mina answers simply.

Then they do. It was as good as the first time, then they spend the rest of the night kissing by the pool until Tzuyu says it’s time to go because Chaeyoung is bored out of her mind, apparently not finding someone who’s good enough to have good conversations about Satoshi Kon’s genius in editing.

They say goodbye with another kiss - a quick one and Nayeon grins and says, “I’ll see you around.”

Mina’s still pretty dazed from thirty minutes of heavy kissing and Tzuyu’s already dragging her out but she smiles at Nayeon and says, “Definitely.”

 

It’s Jihyo whom Mina meets last and it’s rather the most embarrassing one. There’s no kissing but Jihyo, in the future, will tell Mina that in a half-delirious drunken daze Mina had tried multiple times but had been too busy dry-heaving to a plastic bag to actually do it.

Mina had more to drink that she should have and Tzuyu had, too. Chaeyoung panics, because Tzuyu’s usually the one who knows what to do and—

“Oh my god, are they alright?” Mina hears an unfamiliar voice talking to Chaeyoung. It feels like she’s in a giant fishbowl.

“No—oh my god, I don’t know how to bring them home,” Chaeyoung replies. “They’re pretty heckin’ drunk and—”

Someone scoops her up from her lying position across the front steps of Seungwan’s home and when she sees who it is, it’s Park Jihyo, who’s still speaking with Chaeyoung and asking about their addresses.

Then she’s in a car, with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, on the way home. “Please don’t puke inside my car, I just had it cleaned.” Jihyo jokes but Mina thinks that there’s a hint of worry that Mina and Tzuyu _will_ do exactly that, which wasn’t necessarily impossible.

Chaeyoung offers to let Tzuyu and Mina sleep over but Mina has to get home, so she tells Chaeyoung so, before bidding them goodbye before eyeing Jihyo suspiciously, saying, “Take care of her, please.”

She must be drunk, but Mina trusts Jihyo almost immediately. She trusts her even more when she puts a seatbelt on Mina, attaches a plastic bag to her wrists in case she needs to throw up. Mina trusts her even more, in her drunken delirious state, when Jihyo replies, “Of course. I haven’t had a single drop of alcohol. I’ll ask her mom to text you when I drop her off.”

“I’ll be okay, Chaeng,” Mina tells her. She knows Jihyo is good, known from the way Jeongyeon and Nayeon speak of their friend fondly. “I’m in good hands.”

Chaeyoung finally relents, turning to tug Tzuyu into her home before Jihyo returns to the driver’s seat, strapping on her seatbelt. There’s a lull before she starts the car. “So this is how I meet _the_ Myoui Mina,” Jihyo teases, then turns the key. The car comes to life with a rumble. “It’s very different from the other two, don’t you think?”

Mina giggles, thinks about the night she spent teasing Jeongyeon relentlessly and probably the hottest makeout session of her life with Nayeon. “You’ve got a reputation for yourself, too, in case you didn’t know.”

The car pulls out of the driveway and Mina’s sober enough to direct Jihyo where to go. “Oh, and what is this reputation you speak of?”

“The… _nicest_ one, among the three. Like, _Everyone Loves Jihyo™_.”

Jihyo laughs and takes a left turn when Mina tells her to. “Is that so? I’m very flattered.” She shoots Mina a rather fond look that squeezes at Mina’s chest. Jihyo is kind, so very kind and so very, very pretty.

Mina blames it on the alcohol that Jihyo looks extremely good in a tight white shirt, her black bra making itself known to her. And the driving, of a manual car. _Oh, the driving._

“My friends are very taken with you. I can see why.” Jihyo tells her, and it’s blatant flirting that makes Mina blush, and Jihyo isn’t even trying at all.

“What, in this state?” is all Mina can say and she mentally kicks herself for that.

The other girl only laughs and parks the car. “The fact you still look gorgeous with your body ridding you off the alcohol says something about my friends’ taste.”

Mina tells herself to stop, she really does, but—“What about _your_ taste?”

Jihyo looks up from under her eyelashes, her hands halting from fiddling with her seatbelt. “I’d like to say that all the years of my friendship with them made us… have the same taste.”

Mina’s heart stops right there. Then, her body once again disobeys every conscious thought screaming at her to not do it, _but she must_ , so Mina leans in quick to kiss Jihyo and—

“Mina? Mina!” She’s face to face with Jihyo, who’s lightly slapping her face. Her head’s pounding painfully and Mina knows she passed out, embarrassingly so. “Oh my god. You just—okay, let’s just get you inside.”

Mina whines, slightly, resists being pulled. “But I was going to kiss youu _uuu_.”

Jihyo laughs and pulls Mina up from the passenger’s seat. “I wasn’t going to let you kiss me while you’re like this. Come on, let’s get you inside before your tiny friend kills me.”

Mina doesn’t try kissing Jihyo again, but she’s very polite to her parents for bringing Mina home. “I’ll see you around, Mina.”

She knows the three girls do this on purpose. Mina laughs and says, “Definitely.”

 

-

 

“Yo, dude,” Chaeyoung says one day when they’re answering some worksheets for math. “Are you… dating anyone from 3mix?”

Mina looks up from her work. “Uh, no, not that I know of. Why?”

Chaeyoung shrugs. “They seem to like you. A lot.”

“I guess?” Honestly, Mina doesn’t know. She’s just spending lots of time with the three girls, individually. They’re all really nice to be with and Mina hasn’t even given so much thought to it until now. “They wouldn’t hang out with me if they didn’t like me.”

Chaeyoung pinches the bridge of her nose. “No, you emotionally stunted idiot. They like- _like_ you! All of them!”

“Oh,” is all Mina can say, as everything pieces together in her brain. It makes sense, the way Jeongyeon carries her bag for her when they run into each other before Mina’s biology class and Jeongyeon’s physics class. It’s the way Nayeon buys her coffee from that nice café across the school with a note and a song suggestion from Nayeon’s self-proclaimed superior taste in music. Jihyo would bring her home when ballet training ended way too late but not without stopping by a Mcdonald’s for chicken nuggets they both like very much.

“Yeah, _oh_.” Chaeyoung turns the page of her book and pretends to understand the entire process of finding f(x). “The entire school is going crazy because it’s either they’re green with envy or they’re betting who you’ll end up with and if it’s going to destroy their friendship.”

Mina’s brows furrow. “I don’t want that.”

“I know you don’t, and I don’t think you can. Don’t they have like, a pact or something?”

She nods. It was Jihyo who told her. “They’ve dated each other at one point and that didn’t ruin it, which was a miracle, I guess. Nayeon said they’d never let a girl get in between their friendship ever again.”

“Interesting…” Her best friend muses before tucking a fist under her chin. “So who do you like the most?”

Mina’s taken aback by the new thread of conversation but she’s known Chaeyoung for years to know this was a common occurrence. She leans back, bites her lip and thinks.

Ten minutes later, she comes up with a conclusion that Chaeyoung seems pretty eager to hear about. “I like them all.”

Chaeyoung raises an eyebrow when she realizes Mina is being serious. “Well that certainly does not makes your situation less complicated.”

Her chest’s acting up again, the pressure between her ribs coming back when she thinks about the three girls trying to earn her affection. “Tell me about it.”


	2. the dreamers

It feels far from being caught in the middle, which surprises Mina more than anything.

  
It’s nothing new to be in the middle of friendships when two or more people like her - and Mina’s glad she hasn’t caused any friendships to crumble. Possibly an upside to not being girlfriend material to many people (or “acquired taste” as Tzuyu would put it) is that they get tired of the chase quite easily, because Mina’s told her chase isn’t very good.

  
If she’d been in the middle of 3mix’s friendship, she’d know and she’d know what to do. The minute she feels there’s something off between the three girls, she’s stepping away. She isn’t worth a perfectly good friendship, much less one that’s lasted for years.

  
So the story goes. Jeongyeon sees her everyday, walks Mina to every class with Mina’s gym bag slung over her shoulder. Nayeon buys her expensive organic lunch and the best coffee Mina’s ever tasted and Jihyo takes her home after ballet practice, after an equally unhealthy meal to treat themselves.

  
All these - they happen in their own time, with either Jeongyeon or Jihyo or Nayeon and their respective activities that Mina looks forward to, every day.

  
Then Mina thinks that there is absolutely nothing wrong with the friendship rather than otherwise when things start to meld together. Jeongyeon’s walks now include Nayeon. Nayeon’s lunches now include Jihyo. Jihyo’s dinner drives include either Nayeon or Jeongyeon, depending their training schedules. Then it’s suddenly the four of them walking to Mina’s classes, it’s the four of them having lunch, and it’s the four of them in Jihyo’s car en route to McDonald’s. It’s a riot, at first, but to Mina there’s not much getting used to. It’s easier like this, since they like talking about each other so much and Mina honestly enjoys their dynamic and the way they interact - honest and open and really good camaraderie, sometimes tiptoeing on the border of romance.

  
Amusing and endearing are the words to describe it. Mina collects bits and pieces of their relationships in the way they interact and it’s only right for Mina to observe, if she were to understand what’s truly happening between her and the three girls.

  
Nayeon and Jeongyeon obviously have had something between them. A stranger can tell, and Mina used to be one until this… thing happened between the four of them. Her suspicions are proven true when Jihyo reveals one night that Nayeon and Jeongyeon were together for some time.

  
What Jihyo doesn’t say, however, is that there came a time that she, too, has dated Jeongyeon and Nayeon in the past years, which explains all the innuendo and blatant flirting while they’re there. Mina’s not one to listen to rumors but it was true that 3mix have dated each other.

  
The rather funny thing is that Nayeon was always the cause of relationship fallouts for the three of them. Nayeon’s an stubborn idiot (Jeongyeon’s words, not Mina’s); Jihyo’s there to fix her and get her out of trouble and Jeongyeon’s there to straighten her up and put the fear of God in her. Their… dedication to Nayeon put a strain to Jeongyeon and Jihyo’s relationship. Mina had expected it to be the way Nayeon was always at her extremes though it wasn’t the case, Jihyo had explained. It truly was Nayeon’s influence on all their relationships, and Mina can feel that.

  
It should scare her.

  
But it doesn’t.

  
The way Jihyo and Jeongyeon speak of Nayeon felt very much like a fair warning, to show Mina exactly what she’s getting into. It’s a warning to them both as much as it is with Mina, knowing that this could be possibly ruined by Nayeon’s nature, which the they’ve probably gotten used to.

  
Nayeon has been nothing short of kind to Mina. Teasing, sure. Slightly bratty, sure. Though she’s very kind and Jihyo and Jeongyeon tell her that Nayeon, truly, is a good soul fronted by an ego larger than the planet earth.

  
Mina sees right through that, especially when Nayeon speaks of Jihyo and Jeongyeon. She’d been the one to explain that Jihyo held group together after her and Jeongyeon’s fallout, which Mina expected, knowing Jihyo and her affinity to just… fix things when they’re broken, even when it’s unsolicited. Then there’s Jeongyeon who refuses to leave Nayeon alone, who refuses to believe that Nayeon can’t change so when Nayeon fucks up, Jeongyeon’s there to tell her exactly how she was wrong and why she shouldn’t do it again.

  
Jeongyeon and Jihyo’s friendship was barely tainted by Nayeon and it isn’t cemented by Nayeon, either. They’ve been through much worse; certain events that the three can’t tell Mina now, though she can see it in the way Jihyo looks at Jeongyeon and Jeongyeon looks at Jihyo - how it’s just a solid relationship whose armor refuses to be chipped by any outside force. It’s there and it’s built on absolute trust that has never been broken; so strong that Mina sometimes considers the truth of past lives and knowing other people before you were born again.

  
Like a well-oiled machine, Mina thinks. The three girls work so well together that Mina is at awe. She can’t exactly label their camaraderie though she can say it’s definitely more than friendship and stronger than romance, at most times.

  
They’re easier to understand now, individually and as a group though Mina still doesn’t know where this is going. She doesn’t know where this is going - it’s a new experience, being courted by three people like this, all together, as if they were one person. She doesn’t know what it is but Mina likes it, likes Jihyo and Jeongyeon and Nayeon. A lot.

  
To anyone else it seems like the three girls are competing for her affections.

  
To Mina? It feels like they’re trying to win her affections, together. Collectively. Thus the fact that it’s practically impossible to choose someone, but it seems as if Mina doesn’t have to. There’s no point in choosing because the three girls go as a package - wrapped with a ribbon of hyperactivity and sarcastic (but very endearing) jabs at each other.

  
It’s not a game of tug-of-war, not by the long shot, though whatever it is, it’s tugging at her heart and doing dangerous things to the way her stomach reacts to Nayeon and Jihyo and Jeongyeon walking with her, two girls at her flank with their arms around her body and one girl leading them to wherever they’re going.

  
Mina doesn’t understand it but the three girls watch her with a raw kind of wonder while she ice skates and, well, maybe she doesn’t have to.

  
-

  
“So, like, are you dating all of them?”

  
Mina shrugs and takes a bite off Tzuyu’s mango crêpe, which earns her a scolding flick of a finger to her arm. “Ow!”

  
“You bit off, like, nearly half of my crêpe!”

  
“I did not,” Mina crosses her arms. “You’re overreacting.”

  
“No, you’re biting off more than you can chew,” Tzuyu blanches. “Like how you’re doing with 3mix right now.”

  
Mina squints her eyes. “What are you trying to say.”

  
The younger girl raises her hands in surrender. “I’m just looking out for you. You know how… weird this is for other people and they don’t understand.”

  
Mina frowns. She doesn’t really care for other people, but she doesn’t know if Jihyo, Jeongyeon or Nayeon do. “Okay. I should probably ask what’s going on, right?”

  
“Mmhmm.”

  
One thing that Mina has noticed with her entire friendship with Tzuyu is that Tzuyu is always right.

  
-

  
They’re having dinner at a nearby diner when Mina drops the question. “Hey. What’s all this?”

  
“What’s what?” Jeongyeon asks over a mouthful of burger. Mina knows she’s stalling because Jihyo and Nayeon’s face look all sorts of ready to explain themselves.

  
“Like,” Mina stirs her milkshake with her straw. “Are we dating?”

  
Jihyo visibly gulps, saying, “if you want us to be” nearly at the same time Nayeon says, “yes”. Jeongyeon chokes on her burger until there are tears in her eyes and this is all very amusing to Mina, that when they see her expression they relax, comically so.

  
“Yes,” answers Mina. “I’d like us to be. I don’t know how exactly this will work but I’m willing to find out.”

  
“Great!” Nayeon exclaims, giving Mina a kiss on the cheek with her arms around Jihyo and Jeongyeon. “That makes the four of us.”

  
-

  
“So now you’re dating all of them?”

  
“Yep.”

  
Chaeyoung snickers and chants, “Mina has a harem, Mina has a harem.”

  
That earns her a small flick to the arm.

  
-

  
Bathing together has become a ritual, after that time Jeongyeon sprained her ankle from training and Mina and Jihyo had helped her bathe. Then Nayeon told them to strip off their clothes, the shameless person she is, and the two did so at once (except Mina, who stood in shock for a moment before finding the buttons of her blouse to follow suit.

  
Honestly, why was Mina even surprised that these three have seen each other in the nude and have no qualms for wearing nothing around each other).

  
Currently, they’re fitting into Mina’s large tub, soaked in jasmine-scented water thanks to the oil Mina purchased in India while she was there, Rachmaninov softly echoing through the vast bathroom.

  
Then Jeongyeon breaks the comfortable silence, one that Mina doesn’t notice as she’s leaning on Nayeon’s slippery body with Jeongyeon and Jihyo tracing circles onto her legs, underneath the water. “Hey, Nayeon. You and Mina kissed when you met, right?”

  
Mina blushes though Nayeon only leans back into the tub, obviously smug. “I think I’d say that kissing is a tad bit of an understatement.”

  
Jeongyeon and Jihyo are about to react when Mina decides it’s time to intervene. “Hey! Nothing more than necking!”

  
Jihyo crosses her arms. “Unfair. We haven’t kissed you yet.”

  
It’s adorable - Nayeon is smug, Jeongyeon and Jihyo are pouting and Mina can’t resist them, can’t not like all of them, equally so. “Come kiss me now, then.” says Mina.

  
It’s Jihyo who leans in first, kisses Mina shyly and wait for her to respond. Then Mina’s kisses her back with just as much fervor, a hand to Jihyo’s jaw and, wow, Jihyo’s really good. She takes the reins of the kiss, a hand to Mina’s neck that goes a little lower. Mina adores how Jihyo leads her, like a dance where Mina’s never one step behind. It’s good and Mina likes Jihyo.

  
Then it’s Jeongyeon who kisses her next. If it were possible, Jeongyeon’s even shyer than Jihyo. Given her nature, it’s understandable. Mina smiles into the kiss when Jeongyeon whimpers into her mouth as their lips touch and Mina can’t help but have her hands splayed on Jeongyeon’s chest, relishing the sharp inhale that the other girl takes. Mina takes Jeongyeon’s arms that had been previously plastered into her sides and places it on her body. It’s good and Mina likes Jeongyeon.

  
Much to the distress of the two girls, Mina pulls Nayeon in for a kiss that throws the other girl off. It’s a biting kiss at first, one that clanks their teeth together and the water surrounding them to create large ripples, water spilling from the tub. It’s a rough kiss until it isn’t, when Mina wraps her arms around Nayeon’s neck and kisses her soundly, takes Nayeon’s lips between her teeth and pulls slightly. It’s good and Mina likes Nayeon.

  
It’s adorable, actually, how they’re all dazed after Mina kisses them senseless. Jeongyeon’s sinking into the water, Jihyo’s touching her lips and Nayeon’s breathing like she’d run a marathon. Mina giggles, kisses them all once more, one by one, for good measure before rising from the water and wrapping her body with a towel. The way Mina’s pleased with herself, however, wraps around her tighter, keeps her warmer than any towel ever can.

  
-

  
They’re doing pretty well for four people who don’t know what they’re doing; Mina enjoys the dates thoroughly - always a riot, the four of them, wherever they go and always ready to treat Mina like a princess. She, too, treats them like princesses. It’s just as easy to turn the tables and adore Jihyo and Nayeon and Jeongyeon - Mina finds no difficulty in worshipping them as they worship her.

  
The premise is only weird to an outsider, she supposes, but as Mina sits with her legs across Jeongyeon’s lap (with Jeongyeon’s hand wrapped protectively around her shin) and Nayeon at her flank (with her hands wandering under Mina’s shirt) and Jihyo behind her (one hand feeding her with organic chips and the other tangled in Mina’s hair), Breaking Bad on the television screen, Mina is comfortable - very much so that realizes she doesn't give a damn about what it looks like to anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK WHAT THIS IS BUT HERE YOU GO TAKE IT 
> 
> also thanks to sheren for pointing out that no exit influence 
> 
> jeongyeon = garcin  
> nayeon = inez  
> jihyo = estelle
> 
> SARTRE-SUNBAENIM IS VERY HAPPY YOU SAW THAT
> 
> if you guys have the time, go read that play!!! it's one of my faves, and it strongly influenced how i wrote their dynamic


End file.
